Vanilla twilight
by newzealand gurl
Summary: Summary, Info and Author note inside PLZ R&R!


**Vanilla twilight... **

**Juuri is Yuuki's biological, younger twin sister. She was named after her mother, because she looked exactly like her mother and had her mothers personality, but a teeny bit different. She was separated from Yuuki in the snow after their parents death, and ended up at the Kiryuu household, with no memory of her Parents, her Siblings or who she was. The only things she knew was normal things like how to get dressed, cook or wash, her first name, How to control her powers and how to speak. Anything besides that, she forgot. So she was trained to be a Vampire Hunter, along with Zero and Icihiru, who had become her best friends. But when Shizuka Hio attacked the family, they were separated and haven't seen one another since. But when her mentor and adoptive father, Toga Yagari recommends her 4 years after the incident to Kaien, Kaien asks Yagari to send her to the Academy to help his Prefects. Toga agrees, saying that she'll be perfect for scaring away the Fan-girls and killing Level E's. When she and Zero meet again, they are overjoyed to see one another after 4 years. But will they begin to fall in love with one another, after so long? Especially when her blood is even more irresistible than Yuuki's, and Kaname is keeping a very close eye on Zero. _I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE, SONY OR DANCES USED! ONLY MY OC! _**

**Name: Juuri Yagari (Real Name: Juuri Kuran)**

**Age: 17  
**

**Personality:**** A lot like her mother, but more hot headed, Fiery tempered, Sticks up for what she believes in, Blunt, Violent, Sadistic when angry and also very terrifying when angry as well, but is actually protective, kind hearted and caring about her friends and she can also be very shy when meeting new people.**

**Race:**** Pureblood vampire, but human at the moment with vampire abilities.**

**Powers:**** She has normal Pureblood powers, but she can also manipulate blood, is a lot faster than any Pureblood, She can manipulate fire and water and she can put you in an Illusion. **

**Preferred weapons:**** An Anti-Vampire Scythe she named Shinigami, Anti-Vampire Throwing knives, Twin Guns that shoot out Anti-Vampire bullets, called The Vanilla Twilight Twins and A Katana Sword called Chi no Megami, Meaning 'Goddess of Blood'.**

**Hobbies:**** Fighting, Training, Hanging out with Zero and her other friends, Singing, Dancing, Playing Piano and Guitar, Partying, Pranking and Painting.**

**Family:**** Haruka Kuran (Father, Pureblood and deceased), Juuri Kuran (Mother, Pureblood and deceased), Kaname Kuran (Ancestor and Brother, Pureblood and alive), Yuuki Kuran (Older twin sister, Pureblood and alive) and Rido Kuran (Uncle, Pureblood and alive).**

**Friends:**** Zero, Masato, Hiyuri, Icihiru, Yuuki, Ichijo, Yagari, Kaien, Rima, Shiki and Kaname.**

**Enemies:**** Shizuka, Rido, Ruka, Aido, Fan-girls, her own fan-boys and Level E's.**

**Crush:**** Zero... **

**Prologue:**

_Third Person's P.O.V _

A little girl walked through the snow, with a dazed look upon her face. She had curly and messy dark brown hair and soft skin, with a pink tint across her cheeks from the cold. Her red wine eyes were dull, as she stared around herself, wondering how she got here. Then a man in a dark cloak walked towards her, staring down at her hungrily. She just stared back, her eyes holding slight curiosity and distrust." Well hello there, little girl." The man crooned in a strange, raspy voice. Then his face turned very demonic and frightening, and the girl stared wide eyed in complete fear and frozen. "I'll take your blood now!" The man snarled lunging towards her, but then a sword poked through the front of his chest, and he fell to the ground dead. He began to turn into a very dirty looking dust, and the little girl watched it flow away, fascinated by the transformation. "Are you alright little one? Did he hurt you?" A silver haired man with amethyst eyes, asked her worriedly, as he crouched down to her height. She looked up at the man and shook her head side to side, picking up some snow and blew gently on the white ice, it turned into a miniature vanilla tree with petals falling from the branches. She reached for the awestruck man's hand and placed the little tree into it, looked him in the eyes and spoke clearly, even though she had been near death just moments before. "Thank you for saving me sir. I would have died if it wasn't for you." The man looked at the child before him in bewilderment and wonder. Though she was only about 5 years old, she carried a commanding and yet, comforting aura which caused him to smile at the little girl. "Do you want to come and stay with me and my family, little one?" The man asked, watching the girl ponder his question. She looked back up at him, smiled and nodded. The man smiled back, before taking her hand in his as they walked towards his home, which was surprisingly not far from where he saved her. Just as they reached his home, she asked, "Whats your name?" He looked down at her, seeing her eyes glowing with curiosity. He chuckled as he opened the door, gently pushing her inside first. He kneeled down, to unbutton her coat, as he answered. "My name is Masato Kiryuu. May I ask what your name is, little one?" Masato asked as he hung up her coat. The little girl thought hard, her eyebrows scrunched up and her tongue sticking out in concentration. But before she could answer, a 6 year old boy, who looked exactly like his father, peeked from the stairs. "Father, who is that?" The boy asked in awe, when his identical amethyst eyes landed on the young girl standing next to his father. "She's beautiful." He added, as he walked to stand in front of her, while she blushed at his compliment. "Zero, what are you doing?" A raspy voice asked, from the stairs. They all looked up to see another 6 year old boy, who looked exactly like the other but more frail, stood. The little girl gasped and ran towards him, putting a hand to his forehead, before saying, "You should be in bed, you have a fever." She scolded the boy, who blushed in embarrassment. "C'mon, lets get you back to bed." She commanded, pushing him back up the stairs, with him protesting. "No buts. Your sick, you need to rest." She replied, causing him to become silent. "Whats going on here?" A woman with pale brown hair tied back into a low ponytail asked, as she came around the corner. "Ah, Hiyuri. Hello honey." Masato said walking up the stairs picking up the little girl, who was still arguing with his son, about him needing to rest. Hiyuri laughed and took the girl from her husband's arms, and looked her in the eyes, before she gasped. Masato looked towards his wife, looking concerned, but he immediately sweatdropped when he saw her squeezing the little girl in one of her death hugs. "Aww, your so cute! Masato we are keeping her, understand?" She finished with a menacing tone, that made Masato put his hands up in surrender. "I was going to ask you if we could anyway. She's grown on me." He added, smiling down at his twin son's who were peeking from behind him, to oogle at the little girl in their mother's arms. His wife grinned, her brown eyes twinkling in happiness, as she placed the girl down, urging her to go forward and meet her sons. "C'mon, they won't bite." She smiled encouragingly to the little girl clutching her hand. The little girl nodded and walked forward towards the boys, smiling shyly. "Hi, I'm..." She faltered, scrunching up her eyebrows thinking about what her name was. Suddenly her face lightened, as she smiled towards the boys once more. "I'm Juuri, it's nice to meet you." She added, reaching her hand out towards the twins, not noticing Masato and Hiyuri's surprised faces. The twins didn't notice either, since they had been still oogling at the girl before them. The older one snapped out of it first, and took her hand, shaking it as he smiled at her, introducing himself. "I'm Zero, and it's nice to meet you Juuri." He added, and she smiled back, replying, "It's nice to meet you too, Zero." She turned to the younger twin, and grinned sheepishly at him, while he smiled back. "Sorry, about trying to force you to sleep." She apologized, while he smiled even wider. "It's okay. My name's Icihiru by the way." He replied shaking her hand. Hiyuri interuppted their introductions by clearing her throat, looking at the children seriously. "Boys, do you want Juuri to stay?" She asked, her lips twitching like she wanted to smile. The boys nodded quickly, causing their parents to laugh and ruffle their hair fondly. They looked back at Juuri, who was waiting anxiously. "Well Juuri, it looks like your in the family now." Masato said fondly ruffling up her already curly and messy silky hair, causing the little girl to giggle, which to the boys sounded like a peal of clear bells. The kids all grinned mischievously at one another, and they ran towards the living room of the mansion, with Hiyuri and Masato following, smiling widely at their family. Juuri was very happy now that she had a family, but, what she didn't know was it wouldn't stay peaceful for very long...

_**(A/N) **_**I know that those are probably not the Kiryuu parents names are but I couldn't find out what they were. So plz like and R&R if you think its good so far.**

**Thanks!**

**NewZealandGurl..**


End file.
